Li Jing
Not to be confused with Ji Ling Li Jing is Ne Zha, Jin Zha and Mu Zha's father. He is Randeng Daoren's pupil and has the power to summon a golden tower to damage his foes. Role in Game After Taigong Wang, Huang Feihu and Huang Tianxiang escape from Morning Song, Li Jing is ordered by his master to assist him. He intended to have his sons, Jin Zha and Mu Zha, assist him and made preparations to leave immediately. Before he could continue to travel as he planned, his hot-headed son Ne Zha demanded to know where he was going. Since Li Jing refused to bring his eldest with him, Ne Zha attacks him to undergo his father's mission himself. While he is attacked by Ne Zha, Taigong Wang and his party arrive on the scene. While Huang Feihu duels with the mystical boy, Li Jing tells his story to the hero. Seeing Ne Zha handle himself well against the veteran general, Taigong Wang relieves the boy from his hands. Li Jing leaves the scene to join with his two other sons and heads toward West Qi on a separate path. When Chong Heihu flees from his brother's treachery, Li Jing and his sons come to his aid. They rescue the general from harm and bring him to Ji Fa. Thanks to their aid, Taigong Wang and his party can properly defend against the impeding siege on the western capital. Li Jing and his sons join Taigong Wang's party for the rest of the game. After the final battle, he and his family return to Mount Kunlun. Personality A timid man with simple desires, Li Jing is gifted with a good intellect and humble etiquette. He speaks fondly of his wife and two younger sons, but the same cannot be said about his regard for his eldest son. Embarrassed by Ne Zha's wild nature and both prone to bickering, Li Jing often calls his eldest child "Stupid son!" in frustration. This insult usually lands him on the brute end of Ne Zha's beatings. Even with this abuse, Li Jing always tries his best to understand Ne Zha. Fighting Style Li Jing averages as one of the statistically weakest party members. He cannot take hits very well and cannot deal much damage by attacking with his weapon. He is also the slowest ally character, which means that it takes a while for his turn to pop up. However, he is a relatively strong magic user and is only a handful of points less than Taigong Wang. Therefore, Li Jing is at his best as a sorcerer for dealing various status effects through his archery or illusion spells. He also has the potential to be a back-up healer, but his speed may prove to be a problem with this role in later battles. His default paopei is also very useful as it deals good damage and has a chance to entrap his foes in a crippling bind. His personal skill is a lightning spell that attacks himself but also damages the four squares surrounding him and ignores defense. It has its advantages depending on the situation. The following lists his starting weapon and magic proficiencies. :Sword - n/a :Spear - n/a :Club - n/a :Bow - 3/6 :Earth - n/a :Healing - 3/5 :Illusion - 4/9 :Chi - n/a Fengshen Yanyi Li Jing was a renowned Taosist military commander at Chentang Pass. He studied under the Superiorman Woe Evading Sage and possessed the ability to traverse through any wood, fire, metal or the ground at a quick rate. His wife was Madam Yin and his sons were Muzha and Jinzha. The birth of his third son, Nezha, would prove to cause several complications for him and his family. When Ao Guang demanded his life for Nezha's crimes, his youngest son killed himself and cleared Li Jing from punishment. Li Jing continued his duties at the pass and was surprised to hear a temple built for the "God Nezha" eleven months later. Tearing the shrine of false worship to avoid ill fortune, Li Jing scolded his wife for building the temple without his consent. Nezha, who watched the incident as a spirit, became angry by his father's actions and was eventually reincarnated by his master. Li Jing was surprised to hear his son returned but became furious when he saw Nezha's new divine body. Shouting that his son's resurrection demeaned his former self, Li Jing grabbed his lance and fought with the angered Nezha. After a few bouts, Li Jing realized that his mortal body stood little chance against Nezha's divine strengths and fled for his life. He ran into Muzha during his escape and convinced his second son to defend him. When Muzha was defeated, Li Jing felt disgraced and was prepared to take his own life. He was stopped by his eldest son's master, Heavenly Master of Outstanding Culture. The superiorman easily detained the pursing Nezha and ordered Jinzha to beat his youngest sibling with a rod as punishment. Nezha's master, Fairy Primordial, appeared to mediate peace between father and son. While Li Jing was brought before them and scolded for mercilessly burning down his son's shrine, both parties swore to feel no hatred towards one another. Li Jing agreed and left peacefully. Nezha, still too enraged to calm down, pursued his father while the two superiormen were busy. He noticed that Nezha continued his chase so Li Jing hid behind a man near a pine tree. This man turned out to be another superiorman known as Burning Lamp. When Nezha found them, Burning Lamp gave the father a momentary boost in strength so Li Jing could evenly fight his son. Nezha saw through the trick and attacked Burning Lamp. Wanting to negate the boy's spirit, Burning Lamp released a purple cloud and trapped his opponent within an illusion. Nezha, trapped in a giant golden pagoda and writhing in pain from the fiery rings encasing him, begged from mercy and finally submitted. Burning Lamp then taught the technique to Li Jing to prevent his son's future attacks. Fifty chapters later, Li Jing's master ordered him to travel to West Qi and assist Jiang Ziya. As he entered the city, he met the immortal and Shang loyalist, Luo Xuan. Luo Xuan attempted to infiltrate the city undetected and take Li Jing's life. Li Jing flattened the immortal with his golden pagoda and took the immortal's healing pills to restore himself. When he was invited into Jiang Ziya's mansion, only his master and his sons believed his story. Even so, he was placed within the battle formation against Yin Jiao and fought bravely. He continued to support the main front in the following battles and lived to see the end of the Shang Dynasty. He chose to live in hermitage rather than partake in the land's politics. Gallery File:Fylijing-portraits.jpg|Fenshen Yanyi portraits Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters